Deception
by lunar koi
Summary: ok not the best title but i cant remember the actual title. anyway this takes place after phantom planet and things are going great for danny...until some things go wrong. its better than it sounds promise. clockwork is like another father to danny.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Danny Phantom as much as I wish I did. This came to me while watching the danny phantom movie marathon and concerns my 2 favorite characters. Danny Phantom (which please forgive me for what happens) and everyones favorite wise man or ghost in this case, Clockwork. I have changed a few things I think but I think it kinda fits, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

-Chapter 1: Bliss….?

3 months have passed since then, 3 happy, carefree, understanding months, things couldn't be better for Danny. 15, the boyfriend of the best girl in his mind, a 15 year old Goth girl named Sam, best friends with the most technologically smart person (not Technus) Tucker, and no pressure about keeping his ghost abilities a secret from his peers who thought him now the coolest kid around, and his parents who are surprisingly understanding and supportive of his ghost powers. As a bonus, Vlad wasn't around anymore, he couldn't be seeing as how he shamed himself and now is in hiding. Danni came around a little more often revealing herself as well and when the Fenton's found out about her not being able to use her powers for very long without almost turning to goo the Fenton's started researching and was only recently able to stabilize her so now she could use her powers till she herself was forced into transformation back to her human state. Stupid rumors have been going around that the people are trying to get the planets name changed from planet earth to planet Phantom, it hasn't passed, but there are more rumors going around that a lot are considering it, or at least trying to convince others. Danny thought it was ridiculous to change it to something like that just because once again the world avoided disaster.

"Ok, guys, lets go back to my place drop off boxy here and hang out the rest of the night, what do you guys say?" Danny asked as he turned to the other two people with him in the warehouse.

"Sounds good to me!"

"Ya, lets go." the other two agreed as Danny transformed back into his human form.

"Man, is it just me, or was he a little harder than what he used to be?" Asked Tucker as they watched the box ghost get transported back into the ghost zone

"Haha, you should've seen him 10 years from now, he was big and I almost didn't recognize him." Danny laughed nervously as they all remembered the incident with Dan phantom and Clockwork.

"Hey, speaking of him, aren't those his medallions on the floor?" Sam pointed to the entrance of the Fenton portal where 3 medallions with CW on them sat on the floor.

"Ya dude, but any ideas what it means?" asked Tucker as he picked them up and handed them to his friends.

"I do. The last time I found one on my bed and when I went to go ask Clockwork about it he said he had to get me to his castle on order of the observers. I guess he wants all of us this time." Danny said as his two friends just stood there.

"How would he know we are all together right now?" one of them asked. Danny just laughed

"He is Clockwork, Master of Time, he knows everything. Now come on and lets go." he said walking towards the portal.

"Go Where? We don't have any idea where his castle is located, how will we find him?" "We wont, there's a reason he keeps the location of his castle secret, he knows we don't know where he is, but I do know that if we go into the ghost zone and wait he will get us. Its complicated just come on." he said disappearing into the portal. After a few moments the other two teens followed close behind.

"Ok, we are in the ghost zone floating slowly away from the entrance to the portal, and no clock tower castle in sight." Sam pointed behind her where the portal was slowly getting smaller.

"Guys please, just have a little patience, after all, there it is." he said pointing to the giant clock tower that was clockworks castle. Taking each of them by the hand he started flying towards the castle. When they arrived the door opened allowing them into the spacious main room.

"Tucker, Samantha, and Daniel. Right on time." came a wise old voice from their left.

"Do not call me that! If you know everything you should know that I do not like being called by my full name!" Sam shouted at the ghost appearing as a young toddler. Smirking slightly he turned to Sam

"I do know everything young Samantha, but you should know by now that I always have and always will call a person by their given name. It is simply my nature just as it is in yours to simmer in dark and black apparel. Speaking of which, I wonder if you would like this. It is an old cloak made from the silk of worms in ancient feudal Japan. Lost to the sea after a sudden hurricane hit the royal fleet, wiping out over half the royal family." he said placing a long dark purple cloak on Sam's shoulders as a giant empty clock serving as a screen showed a ship caught in a violent storm.

"Oh wow, its beautiful, thank you, but your still not off the hook Clockwork. I still don't like being called Samantha." she said as she examined part of the material with awe.

"It looks good on you Sam." Danny said smiling as she turned slightly to face him blushing slightly.

"I really do hate to interrupt you love birds but, wasn't it Clockwork who wanted us for something?" Tucker said interrupting the two as Clockwork simply sat back and watched as the 3 interacted.

"Oh ya. Sorry Clockwork. What's up?" Danny asked as he turned his attention to the ghost now in the form of an old man who no longer looked amused.

"I was simply wondering if you would like to take some time away and spend it here for a few days." he said somewhat cryptically.

"What about our parents dude?" Tucker cut in before Danny could say anything.

"Well first I need an answer, but leave your parents to me. They will agree with proper negotiation." He said smiling again now in the form of a toddler.

"What about Amity Park?" Danny said as he changed the screen from the fleet in a storm to the fight between him and the box ghost that happened a few moments ago.

"Danielle would be more than happy to watch over Amity Park. She needs to practice and get better at controlling her powers, and she figures that the best practice is the one you got, needed combat." he said simply making the screen change once again from the fight to a picture of Danni, Danny's alleged 'cousin'.

"Well I suppose I don't mind stayin here for a bit. What about you dude?" Tucker said turning to Danny.

"Well, I don't see much harm in it. You in Sam?"

"Sure." she said as all turned to look at her for a response.

"You all seem close." Clockwork said cryptically again as he watched the three try to plan what to do while in the ghost zone.

"Of course, they are my best friends. Is something wrong Clockwork?" Danny said turning to the ghost once again looking like a young man.

"Everything is fine for now Daniel, here I have prepared you all…rooms I suppose. More like small dimensions made from empty space, each one suits the needs, desires, and comfort of each of your personalities. If you find something to your disliking let me know." he said as three small doors appeared, each of them different in their own way. One door was blood red with a medium sized purple dot in the middle with the image of a flying bat, obviously for Sam who went over to the door, but when she touched it the bat flew out of the circle and started flying around her. Another was a steel door, the only thing on it was a small P.D.A. asking for a password which Tucker immediately went to and started trying to crack the code. The last door was a simple swirling misty portal that had…a doorknob in the shape of a simple small ball swirling with the portal, as if floating on water.

"A door knob?" Danny asked looking at Clockwork who gave a small laugh.

"I figured you would best like something appealing to your ghost side, while keeping it to your human half. Would you prefer something else?" he asked smiling as he already knew the answer to the question.

"No, its good Clockwork. Very clever." he said as Tucker let out a small whoop as the screen went green and with the sound of air being released his door started to open.

"That was an easy password Clockwork. Tech? Seriously? HA!" he crowed as Clockwork smirked.

"That password will always change, every time you close that door it will change. Once you enter you will see 4 other doors. As you know, this one leads from the room to my castle, another will lead to random places in the ghost zone, that door will always be moving around, but always in the ghost zone, and the third door will lead to your bedroom closet and will close to the size of a golf ball and stay in your closet or wherever you leave it. The last 2 doors will lead you to the others dimensions, so you will always be in contact." he explained as the teens turned to each other excitedly, Sams small bat circling all 3 of them which brought Sam to another question.

"Not that I'm complaining but, what's with the bat?" she asked as it perched on her shoulder.

"You remember Johnny 13 right? That bat acts similar to his shadow. It is a ghost so it can fight, how it fights you will have to figure it out, and if you get close enough to him he might start talking, but if you ask him to do something he will try his hardest to complete the task. Think of it as your version of Shadow." Turning to look at all of them he got their attention before he spoke.

"All of your doors have one more ability to them. If ever you need to get back in but are no where near the portal itself, items have been made to allow you to create a temporary portal that will close after a minute. The P.D.A. can be taken off the door and carried around, it will not break, not from falling, not from water, not even from an attack, to open your portal simply crack the code. The bat that will follow you around will only be visible if you are alone, or if you call it, otherwise he will remain hidden but always within earshot, he is your ticket to opening a portal, simply ask and he will. Yours is that little ball swirling with the mists, it floats in mid air on its own but always carry it with you. When you want to open your portal simply set it in mid air and give it some of your energy. Anything that deals with your ghostly powers will create a portal similar to that, simply open the door when you close it it shrinks back into the little orb and will simply float there so don't forget about it. Only you can use your portal, the P.D.A recognizes its owner in its own way, the bat is yours and will listen to only you unless instructed otherwise, and yours will only respond to your genetic powers." He explained as the others listened excitedly as the old ghost's form changed to a young child then turned around.

"It is late I suppose, good night. I hope the rooms are to your liking but I have a feeling they will be." he said over his shoulder as he was messing with one of the screens.

"Night Clockwork." the 3 said simultaneously as they all turned to their rooms and entered. As the doors closed Clockworks small smile faded as he turned to the screen which showed a scared and confused Danny Phantom staring at Maddy and Jack, disbelief, fear, anger, and confusion evident in the teen as he backed up slowly away from them saying something, but the sound was somehow muted, then flying away as quick as he could.

"Lets pray your friendship is as strong as you claim Daniel, or else your life will take a turn…" he muttered opening a portal and going through it paying no attention to the screen showing a frightened and even more confused Danny as he faced his 2 friends.

"..no…not you to…please…" his voice suddenly heard before the screen went black shrouding the entire room in darkness.

* * *

-Ha!…ok that was kinda mean, and it gets a little worse unfortunately…forgive me, but it is good I promise, just stay with me….want some cookies? *Tentatively holds out a plate of Cookies.*


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Hi. Im a bit late in getting this in and im sorry, things have either been to crazy to write, I get stuck, or I just forget or don't feel like doing it. I know horrible. But im here to continue my stories. Thank you all for staying with me and I hope you enjoy!. Btw, this one will follow in different people's point of view. I'm not so sure how often this will happen but it made the most sense on how to describe their rooms. So im talking in P.O.V. k? thanks

Chapter 2: Perspectives

Tucker P.O.V.

I couldn't believe all that I was hearing, my own dimension/room, a brand new P.D.A. that wouldn't break and it had so many applications, I would be able to keep it up to date so I would always have the latest type of P.D.A. without spending more money on this device. I just found my newest love. Looking it over it was a glimmering silvery white, shimmering like snow and reflected my image perfectly despite how metallic it looked. It looked like it was made by a bunch of scraps of metal fused together, but it had a picture of my hat on the back. It would also have a code to crack, I didn't get to do that enough and there were missions we had where I really needed to, so now at least I would never get rusty, the others had interesting but fitting items. Sam finally had a pet bat, she had always been joking about getting one, and Danny got a small orb that would look like a doorknob but, it was actually more of a ball.

"It is late I suppose, good night. I hope the rooms are to your liking but I have a feeling they will be." Clockwork said as he left, taking his cue from the others he walked into his room, sure enough 4 other doors floated in random places….

"Lets see, he said one leads to a random ghost zone location, door two my room, and doors three and four lead to Danny and Sam's rooms….wow…" I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was like I had stepped into the future, and it was my room. Technology seemed to cover every inch of my room, high tech computer monitors hooked up to a super computer, a big flat screen tv, every game station made and some that didn't look familiar, lush comfy chairs, sofas, and loveseats, a killer king sized bed, very comfy if you ask me, and it was all metal, shiny, and cool! This room was huge, and instead of the ghostly look that the ghost zone has, mine was like a giant army base or something, metal floors, walls, ceiling the coolest room ever! I was so spending my time here, I wonder how Sam and Danny were doing…

"Which door do I go through? They all look the same…hmm….lets try this one." I opened the door on my far right, only to slam it shut…that door must be the ghost zone's door…cause I just nearly stepped on a ghostly graveyard…I was starting to get annoyed. The 2nd door I tried led me to my room closet, finally I tried a third door and saw another room, black, blues, and purples, Sam's room.

"Sam? You in here?"

(Sam's P.O.V.)

My eyes widened slightly as the bat flew around me…this was going to be odd, sure I had been joking about getting a pet bat but, I wasn't really serious, my parents would never let me keep it. But having my own…dimension…room…whatever was pretty cool.

'Wow, this is amazing, but he is still not off the hook just yet. I hate being called By my name and everyone knows it, and if they don't, they learn real fast.' i thought to before my thoughts were cut off with Clockwork's statement. Walking forward I was surprised that I phased through the portal to be met with a Celtic castle styled room with the biggest color scheme. All shades and hues of purples, blues, and black covered the room. A large gothic plush bed sat in a corner of the room, a large screen tv, and all sorts of electrical equipment I would ask Tucker about later, more than likely the techno geek would know all about it. A bunch of antique looking chairs, sofas, and desks littered the large room, positioned rather nicely with each other and keeping the room spacious. My room looked more like something you would find in an old castle, I shivered as I remembered the last time I was in a castle, Prince Eragon trying to force me into a marriage…shaking my head I forced out the images in favor of the 4 odd doors in my room.

"Ok so lets see…this one" walking over to a door to the far right, I opened it and was met with my dark closet closing it quickly as i heard my parents talking.

"Why are they in my room…oh well, so this is my closet" Closing the door I went to the one to the left of it…and shut it quickly.

"Of all the places to open, it goes to the forest outside Eragon's Castle…" Suddenly the bat came and latched onto my shoulder nuzzling my neck lightly tickling me.

"So little guy, you do have a name right?"

"…Gregorio"

"Huh…ok, can I call you Greg?"

"…Sure"

"OK then." Turning around I decided I would check out another door, these two were on the opposite side of my room, as I was walking Greg started crawling around clinging to my new cloak, but before I could get to a door one opened and tucker stepped out.

"Sam, you in here?" He looked around a bit before seeing me

"Oh hey Sam! Cool room, it fits don't you think?"

"Ya it does, though it kinda reminds me of the time I spent in Eragon's Castle."

"Ya I suppose but, it's not his, it's yours. So you figure out the bats name yet?"

"He says its Gregorio, thought I think I'll call him Greg. So what's your room look like?"

"Oh come on, it's so cool Sam!" Excitedly he ran back through the door he came indicating for me to follow, which I did and blinked once I stepped through.

"You know, I pretty much figured it'd look like this. Except that this is much more advanced than I thought it'd be."

"I know! Isn't it cool? Its like an army base or something! Steel all around, its totally awesome! Also, don't go through that door!" he points nervously to a door on the opposite side of the room.

"And why not?"

"Cause it leads to a Ghostly Graveyard!"

"Huh, mine led to the forest outside of Eragon's Castle." at this he started to laugh

"Well that's ironic isn't it?" he continued to laugh till Greg detached himself and flew over his head making him duck.

"Hey what was that for dude?!"

"I didn't order him to do that, maybe you had a bug flying around you or something."

"Whatever, just keep him in check ok? This is my favorite Beret!"

"Don't u have a million other hats just like that?

"So?" I could only sigh at his antics.

"Well anyway, wanna check on Danny? I wonder what his looks like."

"Danny's P.O.V."

'Ok, something was seriously off with Clockwork, but this was great! A whole dimensional room to myself!" hesitantly I grabbed the doorknob and turned opening the portal and looked around, the room was like…half and half. Half of it looked like a regular room, but the other half was close to some sort of…training room? Either way this was AWESOME! Now I can practice anytime I wanted safely without interruption, there seemed like some sort of barrier around the room part of it to keep it from getting hit by any of the training equipment, that would come in handy since its hard to find excuses as to why my parents' equipment were damaged, scorched or destroyed so now I could just bypass all of that. But the human side of it was rather nice. A decently sized bed, I never needed much but it was just a regular bed with nothing special about it. A couple computers and game consoles hooked up to a few large screen tv monitors and those had me excited. A couple chairs and seats here and there and a small section of empty bookcases near a couple of neat desks, most likely they would be used for research and homework in silence.

"That would be nice…" Says to self seeing a couple clocks in a few places to keep me from forgetting the time, the soft ticking wasn't as annoying as you'd think.

"Dude, your room looks cool." I jumped and turned but sighed with a small laugh seeing its just Tucker and Sam.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"Whoa, cool room, at least now your parents will get off your back about the equipment." Sam said with a smile looking at the training half, walking over but giving a noise as she hit's a small barrier and reaches a hand out, a ripple going thru a barrier before stilling and going invisible.

"Oh I get it, its to keep you from destroying your room. Cool!" tucker exclaimed, his PDA visible in his pocket.

"Yeah well that's clockwork for you." I said with a shrug and looked at the other doors going to one and rolling eyes closing the door, the echo of "BEWARE" being heard as I shut the door.

"Hey, that sounded like-the box ghost? Yeah." I said interrupting Sam who rolled her eyes amused as I turned to the next door opening it and blinking. "Whoa tuck, its like a top security vault"

"I prefer the term military base, rather than a vault"

"Yeah yeah whatever, just don't get locked up." I said laughing as he sighed.

"Haha danny." he said half sarcastically as I walked towards the next door opening it and smiling.

"Sam's I am guessing by the gothic style castle you now live in." I laughed softly.

"so whats your bat's name?"

"I'm calling him Greg." Sam said feeling him still under her cloak.

"Huh, ok then, not my bat." I said and yawned stretching. "Wow its late…"

"yeah, well im going to sleep night guys." Tucker said heading for the door to his room as Sam nodded kissing me goodnight and going her own way as well, leaving me to myself.

"I wonder why Clockwork was acting that way, ill ask him tomorrow I guess." I said to myself getting ready for bed and coming out of my closet, leaving the little doorknob in my closet for now and going to sleep easily enough.


End file.
